1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for detecting a lamp current and a lamp driving circuit using the method for detecting the lamp current. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for detecting a lamp current of a coil which drives a lamp and a lamp driving circuit using the method for detecting the lamp current.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (“CCFL”) is used as a backlight in a large-screen liquid crystal display (“LCD”) monitor or an LCD television receiver set. The backlight of the large-screen LCD monitor or the LCD television receiver set includes a current detecting device to protect the CCFL.
However, the conventional current detecting device requires an additional transformer for detecting an electric current in a second coil, as well as an integration circuit for using the detected current to protect the CCFL.